What was that?
by Vandalism27
Summary: Tentang Naruto, dan hal-hal aneh yang dialaminya. Bisakah kalian menebaknya?
1. Chapter : 01-05

**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya saya.**

 **What was that? © Vandalism27**

 **Warning : Drabble, cerita super pendek, ga jelas, typo(s) dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Mohon dimaklumi, ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **01**

Suatu sore, Naruto duduk di teras belakang rumahnya sambil mengawasi Menma, adik kecilnya yang baru berusia tiga tahun. Dia memang ditugasi sang ibu untuk menjaga sang adik setiap sore, sementara sang ibu sibuk membersihkan rumah dan juga memasak makan malam.

Naruto melirik ponselnya, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, waktunya sang adik untuk mandi.

Naruto beranjak dari kursi kayu yang didudukinya, lalu menghampiri Menma yang sedang bermain tanah sambil tertawa-tawa. Pemuda itu ikut tersenyum ketika melihat senyum ceria sang adik.

"Menma," sapa Naruto.

Menma mendongak, mata birunya bertemu dengan mata biru Naruto. "Iya, _Nii-chan_?" tanya Menma, dengan cara bicara khas anak tiga tahun.

"Ayo masuk. Kau harus mandi lalu makan malam."

Menma mengangguk, lalu berdiri. "Baik, _Nii_ - _chan_ ," bocah itu menggenggam tangan Naruto yang terulur padanya.

Ketika mereka hendak berjalan, tiba-tiba Menma menyentak tangannya dari tangan sang kakak. Bocah itu berbalik, lalu berlari menuju ke pohon besar yang ada di teras belakang rumah.

Menma berdiri tepat di bawah pohon besar itu, lalu ia mendongak, "Sampai jumpa, Paman! Besok kita main lagi, ya!" seru bocah laki-laki itu, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto mengernyit, lalu ikut melihat ke atas pohon. Paman? Paman siapa? Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda itu merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Menma! Masuk ke rumah sekarang!" teriak Naruto.

 **.**

 **02**

Naruto mengerang ketika punggungnya menyentuh kasur yang empuk. Dia lelah, seharian ini ia sibuk merapihkan barang-barangnya di apartemennya yang baru. Jarak antara rumah dan kampusnya yang lumayan jauh, membuat Naruto terpaksa menyewa apartemen yang lebih dekat dengan kampusnya.

"Sebaiknya aku segera tidur, besok ada kuliah pagi," katanya, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

Tidur nyenyak Naruto terganggu ketika suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu kamarnya, disusul suara wanita. "Bangun, sudah pagi. Kau ada kuliah pagi, kan?"

"Mmhh, iya Ibu!" jawab Naruto. Ia mengenali suara itu sebagai suara ibunya. Pemuda itu mengulet sebentar, lalu beranjak dari kasur. Ia melihat jam di ponselnya, lalu tersentak kaget karena tiga puluh menit lagi kelas di mulai.

Naruto bersiap dengan terburu-buru. Ketika sedang memakai sepatu, tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu. "Tunggu. Bukannya aku sendirian di apartemen ini?" gumam Naruto.

Lantas … siapa yang mengetuk pintu lalu menyuruhnya bangun?

 **.**

 **03**

Pagi itu, Naruto tidak pergi ke kampus karena dosennya baru bisa mengajar pukul tiga sore. Ia sedang menonton anime favoritnya yang disiarkan oleh salah satu stasiun swasta, bersama Menma, sepupunya yang sedang bolos kuliah.

Naruto menoleh ketika ia melihat sekelebat bayangan ibunya sedang mondar-mandir di dalam kamar, melalui celah pintu kamar ibunya yang separuh terbuka. Tempat ia menonton tv memang berada tepat di depan kamar sang ibu.

"Ne, Menma," panggil Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Ini sudah jam sepuluh pagi, kenapa ibuku belum berangkat kerja?" tanya Naruto. Pemuda itu mengernyit bingung, tumben ibunya masih di rumah, padahal biasanya pukul delapan ibunya sudah bergegas menuju ke kantor.

"Hah? Kau ini bicara apa?" Menma menatap Naruto dengan pandangan heran. "Bibi Kushina sudah berangkat pukul enam pagi tadi."

Naruto membeku. Kalau ibunya sudah berangkat kerja, lalu siapa wanita yang mondar-mandir di dalam kamar ibunya?

 **.**

 **04**

Sore itu, sepulang kuliah, Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung mandi. Tubuhnya terasa gerah dan lengket. Apartemennya tampak sepi dan sunyi, karena Naruto memang tinggal sendiri.

Seperti biasa, Naruto mandi sambil menyanyikan lagu favoritnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi itu digedor dengan keras, disusul teriakan wanita yang tampak marah. "Berhenti bernyanyi! Suaramu jelek!"

Naruto mengelus dadanya, gedoran pintu itu membuatnya kaget. "Oh, maaf!" jawab Naruto spontan, kemudian ia melanjutkan acara mandinya yang belum selesai.

Naruto mendengus kesal karena ada yang memprotes suaranya. Yaaa, dia akui suaranya memang tidak terlalu bagus. Tapi baru kali ini ada yang protes ketika ia bernyanyi di kamar mandi apartemennya.

 **.**

 **05**

Naruto berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sabar, Naruto, tahan. Sebentar lagi sampai di rumah," gumam Naruto sambil meremas ujung jaketnya. Pemuda itu sedang diperjalanan pulang dari kampus ketika tiba-tiba perutnya terasa sakit. Biasa, "panggilan alam".

Naruto mendesah lega ketika akhirnya dia sampai di rumah. Dia melepas sepatunya dengan asal, lalu berlari masuk tanpa mengucap salam.

"Ibu, aku pulang!" seru Naruto asal, ketika ia melihat ibunya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, entah sedang melakukan apa. Pemuda itu tidak sempat menegur ibunya karena keinginannya untuk buang air benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan.

Ketika Naruto sedang asyik di toilet, tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di dalam tasnya berdering. Naruto tidak sadar membawa tasnya ke dalam toilet. Kening pemuda itu berkerut ketika ia membaca nama ibunya terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa ibu meneleponku?" gumamnya. "Halo, ada apa, Ibu?"

" _ **Naruto, Ibu tidak bisa pulang malam ini, Ibu harus pergi ke Konoha. Kakekmu sakit,"**_ kata sang ibu diseberang telepon.

Naruto tambah bingung ketika ia mendengar suara bising di seberang telepon. "Ibu sekarang ada di mana?" tanya Naruto.

" _ **Ibu masih di kantor,"**_ jawabnya. _**"Kau sendirian di rumah, tidak apa-apa, kan?"**_

Naruto membeku. Kenapa ibunya ada di kantor? Bukankah ibunya ada di rumah? Perasaan Naruto berubah tidak enak. "B-ba-baik, Ibu. Aku akan baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto terbata-bata.

" _ **Baiklah kalau begitu,"**_ kata sang ibu, kemudian mengakhiri panggilan.

Naruto meremas ponsel di tangannya. Semoga ketika "panggilan alam"-nya selesai, "ibu" yang ada di ruang tamu tadi sudah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kurang serem, ya? Tapi sebagian dari cerita di atas terinspirasi dari kisah nyata loh, aku sendiri yang ngalamin (tentunya dengan sedikit penyesuaian di sana-sini). Mau lagi yang kaya gini gak? Kalo enggak ya cukup sampai di sini. Kalo mau nanti aku bikin lagi lanjutannya kalo ada yang minat.**

 **Kenapa aku kasih judul "WHAT WAS THAT?" karena setiap kali aku ngalamin hal-hal gak masuk akal, aku selalu diem, mikir, dan akhirnya bilang, "tadi itu apa?"**

 **Oh iya, mau nanya, what was that itu kalo buat judul, nulisnya yang bener gimana sih? What Was That, What was that, atau What was That? #seriustanya**


	2. Chapter : 06-10

**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya saya.**

 **What was that? © Vandalism27**

 **Warning : Drabble, cerita super pendek, ga jelas, typo(s) dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Mohon dimaklumi, ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **06**

Naruto baru saja tiba di stasiun Konoha, setelah ia merantau selama tiga tahun di Suna. Pemuda itu tampak bahagia ketika akhirnya ia bisa menginjakkan kaki di tanah kelahirannya lagi. Ia pun bergegas pergi menuju ke rumah ibunya karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam.

Ketika Naruto melewati kompleks pemakaman, ia berpapasan dengan Jiraiya, seorang kakek tua yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakek kandungnya sendiri. Jujur sana, Naruto merindukan kakek itu dan segala tingkah konyolnya. Mereka sudah tiga tahun tak bertemu.

"Jiraiya _Jii-chan_!" Sapa Naruto.

Jiraiya, yang semula berjalan sambil menunduk pun mendongak. "Oh, Naruto. Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kabarku baik! Bagaimana kabar _Jii-chan_? Oh, ngomong-ngomong, _Jii-chan_ mau kemana?"

Jiraiya menunjuk ke kompleks pemakaman yang tampak sepi. "Aku mau pulang," jawabnya.

"Oh, _Jii-chan_ pindah rumah di dekat pemakaman?" tanya Naruto, yang dibalas anggukan. "Baiklah, besok aku akan main ke rumah _Jii-chan_. Sekarang aku pulang dulu, ya, Ibu sudah meneleponku sejak tadi. Sampai jumpa!" Naruto melambaikan tangannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jiraiya yang diam sambil memperhatikan punggung pemuda itu.

Ketika sampai di rumah ibunya, sambil menonton televisi Naruto menceritakan keinginannya untuk mengunjungi rumah Jiraiya yang baru pada sang ibu.

"Ibu, aku ingin berkunjung ke rumah baru Jiraiya _Jii-chan_ ," kata Naruto.

"Rumah baru?"

"Iya, yang di dekat pemakaman. Tadi aku berpapasan dengannya di depan pemakaman," kata Naruto.

Sang ibu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan heran. "Tapi Naruto, Jiraiya- _san_ sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu. Ibu ingin memberitahumu, tapi Ibu lupa."

Seketika, remote televisi yang Naruto genggam, terjatuh ke lantai.

 **.**

 **07**

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang murid baru di Konoha High School, berlari kecil menuju ke halte di dekat sekolahnya untuk menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang.

Halte itu tampak sepi, hanya ada seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menunggu di sana. Naruto bersiul dalam hati, merasa beruntung bisa menunggu di halte bersama dengan seorang gadis cantik.

Gadis itu berambut panjang. Kulitnya putih pucat. Matanya bulat dengan warna putih keperakan yang tampak unik. Kalau dilihat dari seragamnya sih, sepertinya dia satu sekolah dengan Naruto.

"Hai," sapa Naruto.

Gadis cantik itu pun menoleh. Ia tersenyum malu-malu, lalu membalas sapaan Naruto. "Hai," balasnya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, murid baru di Konoha High School. Kalau kau, namamu siapa? Sepertinya kita satu sekolah," tanya Naruto pada gadis itu.

Sang gadis tersenyum manis. "Hyuuga Hinata," jawab gadis itu. "Kau pindahan dari mana?"

"Dari Suna. Aku pindah kemari karena ibuku ditugaskan di Konoha oleh atasannya."

"Oh."

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika ponsel Naruto berdering. Ternyata dari Shikamaru, ketua kelasnya. Mereka bertukar nomor ponsel siang tadi. "Maaf, ya, temanku menelepon," Naruto berdiri, lalu mengangkat telepon itu agak jauh dari Hinata. "Ya, Shikamaru?"

" _ **Kau sudah pulang, Naruto? Aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu. Kalau kau mau naik bus, jangan naik dari halte di dekat sekolah, ya. Sebaiknya kau naik dari halte yang di depan minimarket saja."**_

Kening Naruto berkerut bingung. Dia memperhatikan Hinata sekilas, lalu memunggungi gadis itu. "Memang kenapa?"

" _ **Menurut rumor yang beredar, halte yang ada di dekat sekolah berhantu. Dulu ada seorang murid yang menjadi korban kecelakaan lalu lintas di depan halte itu. Ia tewas di tempat, dan katanya arwahnya masih gentayangan di sana. Aku sih tidak percaya pada gossip seperti itu, tapi lebih baik berjaga-jaga saja,"**_ kata Shikamaru. _**"Oh iya, murid korban kecelakaan itu bernama Hyuuga Hinata."**_

Naruto tidak bisa merespon kata-kata Shikamaru, ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh punggungnya, disertai dengan suara lembut Hinata yang terdengar menakutkan.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku di sini? Aku kesepian."

 **.**

 **08**

Siang itu, Naruto, seorang bocah laki-laki berusia enam tahum, ikut ayahnya untuk mencari rumah baru yang akan mereka tinggali. Rumah mereka yang lama akan di jual, dan sang ayah berencana memboyong keluarganya ke rumah yang lebih besar.

"Bagaimana, Naruto? Kau suka dengan rumah ini, kan?" tanya sang ayah.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka," jawab Naruto. "Aku lebih suka rumah kita yang lama, Ayah."

"Kenapa?" sang ayah bertanya dengan heran. "Rumah ini besar dan bagus. Lihat, ada kolam renangnya juga. Naruto suka berenang, kan?"

Ekspresi wajah Naruto terlihat kesal, lalu ia menunjuk ke kolam renang. "Aku tidak suka pada kakak itu!" seru Naruto.

"Kakak? Kakak yang mana?"

"Yang ada di kolam renang!" Naruto menurunkan jarinya, lalu menarik tangan sang ayah untuk segera pergi dari rumah itu. "Kakak yang sedang duduk di pinggir kolam itu tidak punya kepala, Ayah! Aku tidak suka padanya!

 **.**

 **09**

Pagi itu, kelas X-3 menghadapi mimpi buruk bagi sebagian siswa, yaitu ulangan matematika.

"Tutup dan simpan buku kalian, kita mulai ulangan matematika-nya!" seru Kakashi- _sensei_ , wali kelas di kelas X-3.

Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu murid di kelas X-3 yang duduk di bangku nomor dua dari belakang, menoleh pada teman yang duduk di belakangnya. "Naruto, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau akan ada ulangan matematika? Aku belum belajar, tahu!" protes Sasuke.

Murid bernama Naruto itupun berusaha membela dirinya. "Hah? Aku sudah memberikan fotokopi catatanku padamu, kan? Lagi pula, kenapa kemarin kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

"Kapan kau memberikan fotokopi catatan? Kemarin aku sakit, jadi tidak bisa masuk sekolah."

"Aku sudah memberikan catatannya kemarin sore, Teme! Aku memberikannya pada pembantumu, aku juga titip pesan padanya kalau hari ini ada ulangan matematika." Naruto ngotot, dia benar-benar sudah menyampaikan semuanya ada pembantu di rumah Sasuke.

Kening Sasuke berkerut bingung. "Pembantu?"

"Iya, yang rambutnya panjang dan berwajah cantik."

"Tapi, Dobe. Kemarin aku dan ibuku seharian di rumah sakit, ayah dan kakakku sedang berada di luar kota, jadi rumahku kosong. Lagi pula, keluargaku tidak pernah punya pembantu. Mungkin kau salah rumah!"

Dan Naruto pun terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab kata-kata Sasuke.

 **.**

 **10**

Malam itu, Naruto merasa sangat lelah karena baru pulang dari luar kota. Ketika sampai di rumah, pria itu menghela napas mendapati rumahnya dalam keadaan sepi karena Hinata, sang istri, belum pulang kerja.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk mandi lalu langsung tidur.

Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto memejamkan mata. Pria itu terbangun ketika ia merasakan sisi kasur di sebelahnya berderit. Seseorang sedang menaiki kasur itu, lalu berbaring di sebelah Naruto.

'Oh, Hinata sudah pulang rupanya,' kata Naruto dalam hati. Naruto terlalu malas berbalik, dia pun melanjutkan tidurnya tanpa menyapa sang istri.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto kembali terjaga ketika ponselnya berdering. Tangan pria itu meraba-raba meja kecil di sebelah ranjangnya, lalu mengangkat telepon itu tanpa membuka mata.

"Halo?" Sapa Naruto dengan suara serak khas orang mengantuk.

"Naruto- _kun_? Kau sudah tidur, ya? Maaf mengganggu tidurmu, tapi bisakah kau membuka pintu depan? Sepertinya kunciku tertinggal di kantor," suara lembut Hinata terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Oh, iya, tunggu sebentar–" ucapan Naruto terhenti.

Kalau Hinata masih di luar, lalu siapa sosok yang menaiki ranjang lalu berbaring di balik punggung Naruto?

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku bakal kasih label completed di setiap chapter fic ini, soalnya aku masih galau antara mau lanjut atau tidak. Jadi kalaupun aku memutuskan untuk tidak lanjut, setidaknya labelnya 'completed'. Biar hutang fic-ku nggak nambah, hahahaha XD**

 **Oh iya, antara satu cerita dan cerita yang lainnya tidak berkaitan, ya.**

 **Jadi, masih mau lanjut?**


	3. Chapter : 11-15

**Disclaimer : Naruto BUKAN punya saya.**

 **What was that? © Vandalism27**

 **Warning : Drabble, cerita super pendek, ga jelas, typo(s) dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. Mohon dimaklumi, ya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **11.**

Naruto menyesap kopi yang diminumnya, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada layar komputernya. Pemuda itu sedang lembur di kantor, demi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum libur panjang tiba.

"Aduh, aku kebelet pipis," gumam Naruto.

Dia menyimpan pekerjaannya sejenak, lalu beranjak menuju ke toilet pria yang ada di ujung koridor.

Naruto buang air sambil bersiul. Siulannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok Kiba, rekan sekantornya, masuk ke dalam toilet lalu berdiri di depan cermin, tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Oh, ternyata kau, Kiba. Aku pikir siapa. Bikin kaget saja," kata Naruto.

Pemuda itu mengernyitkan keningnya ketika ia tak mendengar jawaban dari Kiba. Tumben, padahal biasanya Kiba selalu berisik jika bertemu dengannya, dan tumben-tumbennya Kiba lembur sampai malam. Kiba itu paling anti dengan yang namanya lembur.

"Oi, Kiba. Kau kenapa? Sariawan?" canda Naruto, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Naruto menatap pantulan diri Kiba di cermin toilet. "Duh, aku tahu wajahmu itu tampan, tapi jangan terus-terusan melihat ke cermin. Nanti ada hantu, loh! Lagi pula, semua orang juga tahu kalau aku yang paling tampan di kantor ini."

Kiba melirik pantulan diri Naruto di cermin. "Pergi!" bentaknya, membuat Naruto berjengit kaget.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya ketika melihat lirikan tajam Kiba, mungkin temannya ini tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Naruto pun segera pamit sebelum terkena amukan Kiba yang terkenal maha dasyat.

"Hmm, kalau begitu aku duluan, ya. Pekerjaanku masih banyak," katanya, lalu segera kabur dari toilet yang malam itu terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Naruto keluar dari toilet dengan terus memikirkan Kiba dan segala keanehannya. Ketika Naruto masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya, ia kaget setengah mati ketika ia melihat ada Kiba di dalam ruangan itu.

"Lho? Kiba? Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Kiba, yang sedang memeriksa sesuatu di komputernya, menoleh ke Naruto. "Aku lupa menyalin pekerjaan yang harus ku bawa ke luar kota besok, makanya aku kembali ke sini. Padahal tadi aku sudah berbaring di ranjangku, terpaksa balik ke sini lagi," katanya. "Kau lembur lagi?"

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Ia menatap Kiba, pintu ruangan, lalu Kiba lagi dengan wajah bingung. "Bukannya kau ada di toilet?"

"Hah? Kau mengigau? Aku baru saja kembali dari rumah, aku sama sekali tidak pergi ke toilet!"

Naruto terdiam. Kalau Kiba tidak pergi ke toilet, lalu siapa Kiba yang dia temui di toilet tadi?

 **.**

 **12.**

Naruto berencana mencari apartemen sewaan yang letaknya lebih dekat dengan kantornya yang baru. Dia tidak mungkin berangkat kerja dari rumahnya, karena letak rumahnya lumayan jauh, sekitar dua jam perjalanan.

Pria itu memasuki sebuah unit apartemen yang menurutnya paling strategis. Apartemen itu pun sesuai dengan seleranya, meskipun harga sewanya lumayan tinggi.

"Ini adalah unit dengan _view_ terbaik, dan sesuai dengan kriteria apartemen yang Anda cari. Letaknya juga tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kerja Anda, hanya perlu lima belas menit perjalanan," kata staff yang memandu Naruto.

"Iya, apartemen ini memang sesuai dengan seleraku," jawab Naruto. Pria itu baru saja melihat isi kamar mandi yang luas, lengkap dengan perabotannya yang modern. "Tapi saya mau melihat unit yang lainnya, apakah bisa?" tanya Naruto.

"Bisa. Tapi ini yang paling luas, Naruto- _san_."

"Tidak apa-apa, lebih kecil dari ini pun tidak masalah," jawab Naruto. Pria itu berjalan keluar dari unit apartemen itu dengan terburu-buru, mengabaikan staff yang sedang memandunya.

 _Well_ , lebih baik Naruto tinggal di apartemen kecil dari pada di apartemen yang luas dan bagus tapi ada seseorang yang sedang tergantung di dalam kamar mandi.

 **.**

 **13.**

Tengah malam, Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya. Pria itu mengucek matanya, lalu duduk sambil menatap Hinata, sang istri yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya.

Pria itu mengamati wajah tidur Hinata yang terlihat damai. Istrinya itu berwajah cantik, dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup, tersimpan manik berwarna putih keperakan yang cantik. Hidungnya mancung dengan porsi yang pas. Bibir tipisnya berwarna merah muda lembut. Naruto merasa beruntung bisa mendapatkan istri secantik dan sebaik Hinata.

"Hinata …," Naruto menyebutkan nama sang istri dengan pilu. Isakan lolos dari bibirnya, kemudian ia menangis. "Aku merindukanmu, aku mencintaimu. Akhirnya kau pulang juga," gumam Naruto di sela isak tangisnya.

Ya, Naruto sedang bersedih sekarang. Ia sangat merindukan Hinata, istrinya yang cantik dan sangat ia cintai. Hinata telah berpulang satu tahun yang lalu karena sakit kanker yang telah lama ia derita.

 **.**

 **14.**

"Naruto, kalau kau mendapat kabar dari Hinata, segera kabari aku!" Ujar Hiashi, ayah Hinata. "Aku tidak akan segan memenjarakanmu kalau kau berani menyentuh atau menyakiti putriku!"

Hiashi menghela napas untuk meredakan emosinya. Dua hari yang lalu, sang putri kabur dari rumah karena ia ketahuan hamil. Parahnya lagi, Hinata dihamili oleh Naruto, pemuda urakan yang sama sekali tidak disukai oleh Hiashi.

Hiashi mengira Hinata pergi menemui Naruto, tapi ternyata pemuda ini pun tak mengetahui keberadaan putri sulungnya itu.

"Baiklah, Paman. Akan saya kabari jika Hinata menghubungi saya," kata Naruto, lalu berpamitan pada Hiashi.

Naruto berjalan santai menuju ke rumahnya. Sampai di rumah, ia segera pergi menuju ke kamarnya. Kemudian, pemuda itu membuka lemari pakaian yang ada di sudut kamar, lalu menggeser pakaian yang tergantung di dalam lemari itu. Ia mendorong dinding lemari sampai dinding itu terbuka, dan ternyata dinding lemari itu adalah sebuah pintu masuk rahasia menuju ke ruang bawah tanah.

Naruto masuk ke ruang bawah tanah sambil bersenandung. Saat ini mood-nya sedang bagus.

Pemuda itu menyeringai ketika ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Seorang gadis yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Mata sang gadis berkaca-kaca, "Tolong lepaskan aku, Naruto- _kun_ , aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi, aku akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu."

"Tidak semudah itu," desis Naruto. "Ayahmu telah membunuh ibuku. Dan sekarang, giliran tua bangka itu yang merasakan kehilangan!" Bentak Naruto. Pria itu meraih sebuah besi tua yang teronggok di dekat kakinya, lalu menghantamkannya kuat-kuat ke kepala sang gadis.

Naruto tertawa ketika gadis itu tidak bergerak, dengan kepala berlumuran darah. "Selamat tidur, Hinata- _chan_!"

 **.**

 **15**

"Mama!"

Naruto, seorang anak laki-laki berusia empat tahun menyambut ibunya yang baru saja pulang bekerja. Bocah berambut pirang itu memang sangat dekat dengan sang ibu.

"Naruto!" sang ibu memeluk anak bungsunya itu, lalu menciuminya dengan gemas. "Bagaimana harimu? Apakah menyenangkan? Kamu tidak nakal pada Ayame- _san_ , kan?" tanya Kushina.

Naruto memang dititipkan pada seorang pengasuh anak bernama Ayame, sementara ibunya pergi bekerja. Pengasuh itu tidak menginap di rumah, ia akan pamit pulang jika Kushina sudah berada di rumah. _Well_ , Kushina terpaksa bekerja karena suaminya ditahan oleh polisi karena telah membunuh anak sulung mereka, tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Tidak, Mama, aku tidak nakal!" bocah itu berseru dengan nada khas anak-anak yang lucu. "Tadi aku bermain dengan teman baru!"

"Teman baru?"

"Iya, dia ke sini untuk menemani aku bermain, dan sekarang dia ada di kamar," kata Naruto. "Dia sangat baik padaku, Ma, tapi aku kasihan padanya."

"Kasihan? Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Dia terluka, Ma, lehernya terus meneteskan darah. Dia bilang dia ditebas pedang oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ditebas pedang itu apa, Ma?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya, sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan di raut wajah ibunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masih mau lanjut?**

 **Oh ya, ada satu hal yang ingin saya sampaikan buat kalian. Kalo kalian mau baca fic saya yang lainnya (kalo gak baca ya abaikan saja note ini), mohon baca warning baik-baik. Saya sering main di "aliran" yang "berbeda". Jadi baca warning itu penting biar kalian gak "tersesat". Soalnya kemarin saya dapat PM yang isinya protesan. Hahaha.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
